i'll come to thee by moonlight
by Claire Lanser
Summary: yue likes to read, clow makes a suggestion, and kero expressess his dislike for romeo and juliet, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! yueXclow


Clow watched the angel perched upon the window sill from the doorway to the library, engrossed in a coverless hardback book. He remained silent not wanting to disturd the beauty before him, Kero slinked past him and into the room, nestling down next to his 'brother', Yue un-conciously reached down to scratch the lion-like creature behind the ear, Keroberos looked up reading a few lines of the book that were visable from his spot before making a slight grunt of disagreement, Clow caught the cats attention, and the expression on his face said it all, Kero stood and as he walked past Clow said: "_Romeo and Juliet_"

**Yue's POV**

I hadn't noticed Kero until he expressed his dislike for my selected literature, just as i was about to make a comment about '_if you don't like it don't read it_' he walked away, i heard him faintly mutter the title of my book under his breath. i was nearing the end of the book when i slight cough caught my attention, it wasn't an intended cough, obviously an accident, but it caught my attention all the same and flooded my senses with embarrassment "Cl-Clow-sama!" he smiled "i didn't mean to disturb you, Yue. I was just viewing" "h-how long have you been standing there?!" Clow seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, "hmmm...honestly i'm not really sure..." he laughed a bit, sensing my discomfort he stopped, "really Yue, i won't judge as Kero did, _Romeo and Juliet _is a favorite of mine as well" I was still just as tense and embarrassed as before. I was his guardian and completely missed his presence that had been in the same room as me for lord only knows how long. Clow came closer and it didn't help that my heart was beating like a war drum, loud and fast, "Yue, i had no idea you like romance novels..." his face was close enough for me to feel his warm breath carrass my face, "um, i...uh..." I was lost for words staring into Clows Indigo eyes, suddenly feeling light headed, he smiled again, "Yue?" I shook my head trying to keep my thoughts were they should be- in my head, "H-Hai?" "i have a book suggestion, try reading '_i'll come to thee by moonlight' _it's an interesting poem the book itself i suppose is called '_the highway man'_" I nodded as he beamed at me, "i'm going to bed now, it's late, Kero is fast asleep Yue...and you should be too..." and to think, i started reading that morning, (and if it hadn't been for an interuption that morning curtiosy of Rubi, i would have finished it much earlier)

two days later i had the book '_the highwayman_' in hand sitting on the same window sill as the days before, this time remaining fully alert, reading through the poems, i came upon the one that Clow had mentioned the day before,....."do you like it?" i nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Clows voice so close. "Cl-Cl-Clow-Sama!!" he simply smiled stroking my long silver hair. "how did you-?" "i've been here the whole time Yue, i was in here before you ever came in therefore my presense was not out of place" i stared at him and how stupid i had been and his blue eyes stared right back through the thin lens of the reading glasses. Silk spun strands of ebony hair framing his pale face, "Yue, are you alright you seem out of it this morning...?" "um, yeah, i don't know, i'm just thinking alot lately, thats all" Clow sat down next to me, taking the book from my Porcelien white hands, "i want to read you my favorite part" i nodded, litsening in a daze as his beautiful chocolate voice molded the scene taking them from words on a page to a world of wonder "_one kiss my bonny sweet heart, i'm after a prize tonight, but i shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light, yet if they press me sharpley and harry me through the day, then look for me by moonlight, watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way" _Clow folded the book upon his lap, leaning closer to me, "Yue, i'm leaving for a...meeting soon, i don't know when i'll return, but watch after keroberos and watch yourself as well, stay safe, and look for me only by the light of the pale blue moon. Yue" and very faintly, before watching him sweep from the room, i felt warmth flood my body, his soft lips on mine, over before i knew it.

Clow-sama, i'll look for you by moonlight, i'll watch for you by moonlight, and i know,

you'll come to me by moonlight


End file.
